Sprayers have been generally used to spray liquids in order to atomize in fine droplets a liquid. The atomization of a liquid enables a better coverage of a surface by the liquid. Usually, sprayers comprise a container which is used to store the liquid and which is connected to a sprayer head. The sprayer head usually includes a trigger which activates a pump that drives the liquid to the nozzle which in turns atomizes the liquid. Those sprayers are manually activated and require the user to push the trigger several times so long as she wishes to spray the liquid. In addition to require the user to push the trigger several times, those manually activated sprayers can only maintain a uniform pattern of spray for a relatively short period of time. One of the improvements made to the sprayers was to incorporate an electrical motor connected to a switch and a portable voltage source to them. Those electrical sprayers only require the user to push the trigger once and maintain the trigger pushed as long as the user wants to spray liquid. The use of those sprayers is usually limited by the autonomy of their voltage source and as a result, one of the problems faced by an inventor is to provide an efficient mechanism which uses energy in the voltage source as to increase the service life of such a device without having to either recharge or change the voltage source prematurely. It can easily be contemplated that the use of electrical components such as a switch, a motor and a voltage source makes those electrical sprayers sensitive to liquid which might be responsible of malfunction of the device in the event the liquid comes in contact with those components. As a result, another problem faced with those sprayers is to provide a device which can limit the risk that the liquid to be sprayed might enter in contact with the electric components.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electrical sprayer with a higher efficiency and that limits the risk of malfunction due to contacts between a liquid to be sprayed and electrical components.